


The Grinch That (Sorta) Liked Christmas

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: “We could go for some spiced hot chocolate? Your favourite stall is here again.”Nim perked up immediately, but she couldn’t stop herself from muttering about manipulative wives tricking their spouses into loving something seasonal a few moments later.





	The Grinch That (Sorta) Liked Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Character A is a huge grinch and Character B is totally jolly, but they don’t try to fix each other. They just continue to love each other very much and do cliche holiday crap while character A grumbles. (they do enjoy spicy hot chocolate, but that’s a known secret)."
> 
> Thanks, RemixConstellation, for donating this prompt to the fest!

“Christmas is a financial trap.” Nim Black made a face as she followed the love of her damn life around the Christmas Market. It still shocked her that she’d ended up with such a fanatical advocate for the season. She’d been shocked for the last decade or so. You’d think she’d be used to it at this point. Nim quickened her pace as gaggles of fanatics swelled around their small group and ignored the disapproving scowls sent in her direction. “The adverts make it look like the season is about family, but we all know that it would’ve faded out if companies like Coca Cola couldn’t capitalise on it. Nothing lasts in this economy, if it doesn’t earn profit for the suits.”

“You’re such a grinch.” Ygraine smiled fondly, but covered the delicate ears of the little one strapped to her chest — who tried to lean out of the harness in his attempt to snare some sparkling lights. “I don’t want Arthur picking up bad habits.”

“Babies are full of bad habits. He tried to eat ash yesterday,” Nim scoffed as she wrestled the Christmas lights out of his small fists. She swooped down to give him a kiss when Arthur scrunched up his face in disapproval. “Don’t change the subject. You know the suits rub their hands with glee when Christmas comes along, knowing a hoard of sheep are going to come in and spend money, and make them all richer.”

“You’re wrong.” Ygraine chuckled and shook her head as she paused at a stall lined with fancy, scented candles. Candles that cost too much. “Christmas is the one season where Uther puts down his briefcase. He even takes his tie off.”

“I hope it strangled him on its way,” Nim groused. She’d never like that domineering asshole: he’d walked out on Ygraine when she came out as pansexual and didn’t speak to her for months. She still couldn’t believe Ygraine had forgiven him so quickly, so easily, when he did come to speak to her again. That she still wanted to be his friend. Nim looked down at their baby, wanting to hate the fact that Uther was the donor. But she couldn’t. Arthur was too small and precious for her to hate something about him. Hopefully, she and Ygraine would raise him to be a better man than his father. “Ow!”

“That comment wasn’t nice.” Ygraine rubbed the spot she’d swatted with a gentle hand. But her expression remained reproachful. “You don’t have to like him. But Uther is family, and I’d appreciate a lack of death wishes. I just want a peaceful Christmas. Is that too much to ask?”

“No.” Nim released a sigh and captured her hand. She pressed a quick kiss against the palm and said quietly, “I’m sorry, darling. I’ll do better.”

“Good.” Ygraine smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek in gratitude. Arthur giggled between them and kicked his legs excitedly, as if he wanted to leap out of his harness and start crawling. “We could go for some spiced hot chocolate? Your favourite stall is here again.”

Nim perked up immediately, but she couldn’t stop herself from muttering about manipulative wives tricking their spouses into loving something seasonal a few moments later. Ygraine snorted in amusement and walked away, shaking her head and speaking to Arthur in a cheerful voice about terrible grinches. Nim hurried after her small family, and interjected quickly, saying, “Don’t listen to her. You know I’m lovely, Arthur.”

Arthur blew a raspberry, a bubble of spit popping and dribbling down his chin.

Ygraine laughed as Nim scowled.

Arthur giggled all over again. His blue gaze sparkling, he shoved a small fist into his mouth and babbled around it. He reached for the phone sticking out of her pocket with the other.

“You’re right.” Nim pulled the phone out of reach immediately, a devious grin curling her mouth as she unlocked it and opened the camera app. “I should take a photo of this moment. I can add it to the blackmail material.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I’m smart.” Nim looked at her wife conspiratorially, a certain wickedness in her expression. “One day, this adorable nugget is going to start throwing some attitude. We’ll need some ammunition.”

“Because adorable photos are so threatening.”

“Yeah.” Nim smirked. “Especially if I send them to his friends.”

“You’re terrible.” Ygraine shook her head as she repeated the words. “Why are we together?”

“Because you love me.”

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Artist sign-ups for the [Merlin Rarepair Winter Fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in) are open, if anyone's interested in participating!


End file.
